


Day 131

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [131]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, mostly texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since I haven't messed with Mofftiss canon enough...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 131

**Author's Note:**

> 24.946218, 67.005615 = Karachi
> 
> And while Irene was not Moriarty's minion, they are on friendly enough terms, as Irene generally stays out of Jim's way, and Jim returns the favour.

aaaaahhhhhhhhh

 

"Seriouthly?"

"Fift, no, sixteenth, this week?"

"Keeping track again, love? You know I adore your jealous streak."

"Still flirting?"

"Don't know, never read them. You're curious - the things I do for you -"

 

Let's have dinner, you, me, John and Kate, quite the foursome

I adored the decor in the cinderblock hotel where Myc put us up recently, amazing how many shades of grey there are.

Had no idea.

Of course I never let them touch Kate

She never knows

She knows but doesn't

not enough to be dangerous

sentiment

I got caught up

wanted to see if you were as weak

as Jim thought you were

but you and I both know

love gives us the strength to do -

anyway, just curious

can I hire you boys to help

have a spot of trouble

 

"That's the last one."

"Do we have anything pressing right at the moment?"

"Nope."

"We haven't had a vacation in ages."

 

On holiday?

2494621867005615

Do I want to know?

Best not

John and I are planning a trip out your way.

Lovely.

 

"Karachi."

"I'll pack the bags, should we borrow Myc's jet?"

"Hmmm, no, remember that client, missing heir to the throne of - you know -, owes us a favour. Best not to annoy Mycroft quite so soon after the Bond thing, he's still sore over that - misunderstanding."


End file.
